Ace Attorney Phoenix Wright: Crime and Punishment
by wesst1
Summary: The Wright Anything Agency is now complete with Agency Mom Iris. But crime never rests and the innocent need defending. Characters new and old return in the sequel to Turnabout Valentine. Will Phoenix's legendary luck hold out? Whether defending the innocent or planning his own wedding his beloved Iris will help with both.
1. Chapter 1

Turnabout Basics: Investigation

**Hey everyone, me again. I thought I would try my hand at a full length Ace Attorney story. I also thought that this first chapter needed a touchup before I went any further.**

**For the record, this and any possible future Ace Attorney fics of mine will factor in the events of my one-shot Turnabout Valentine, so if you don't like Feenris then sorry but it's my story.**

**I still don't own the Ace Attorney franchise.**

* * *

_Date ? Time ?_

_Location ?_

"You brought this on yourself, bitch," a voice said. Continuing it said, "You think you can hold something like this over my head, well look where it got you."

The person on the receiving end of this lecture probably would have responded if not for the fact that they were no longer among the living.

"Now to cover my tracks, but who could I blame it on?" the voice asked as there was a knock at the door.

"Hello scapegoat," the voice said happily, as its owner went about tampering with the crime scene.

* * *

_February 27, 3:00 PM_

_Wright Anything Agency_

It was a day like any other at the Wright Anything Agency, or at least like any in the past ten days. After her release and the subsequent visit to Hazakura Temple, Iris had settled in to her role as "Agency Mom" as Trucy had dubbed it. While Iris had no problems with the title per say, she did feel the need to remind Trucy, as well as Apollo and Athena that she was still Phoenix Wright's fiancée at present.

_I'll be Iris Wright soon enough though,_ Iris thought, giddily. Iris had been like this since her Valentine's Day release from prison, something she had never dared to dream about was about to come true. She was a bit apprehensive about telling Sister Bikini that she would not resume her duties at Hazakura Temple, but her adoptive mother had more than understood. And with Kurain's reputation back on the rise there was no shortage of people who would assist the head nun of Hazakura, so Iris would not have to worry about leaving her adoptive mother alone.

Trucy's enthusiasm had not waned since Valentine's Day, after eight years she would finally get the new mommy she had always wanted. It didn't matter whether it was official yet, Iris was Trucy's new mom and Heaven help anyone who dared to say otherwise.

Both Athena and Apollo shared Trucy's enthusiasm. Apollo having never known either of his parents felt as though a void had been filled in his life when Iris became a fixture at the Agency, she quickly became the mother he never had. Phoenix made a good father-figure but there are things that a person just needs a mother for.

Athena felt much the same way that Apollo and Trucy did. Even though Athena had Metis for the first eleven years of her life, she still felt emptiness similar to Apollo and Trucy.

Phoenix had been walking on air since Valentine's Day. The woman who had stolen his heart in college had agreed to marry him, and it made him feel invincible. _ The only thing that could make this better is if I had a case, this good mood won't pay the bills or pay for the wedding. Hmm, I guess I really shouldn't wish for someone to be put in a position where they would need my services, _he thought.

It was at that moment that a familiar face walked through the door of the Wright Anything Agency. A man in a magenta suit, and cravat entered and greeted the members of the Agency.

"Mr. Justice, Miss Cykes, how are you? Trucy you're looking well," the man greeted.

"Good morning Mr. Edgeworth," Athena replied.

"Good morning Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth," Apollo greeted.

"Hi Uncle Miles," Trucy responded.

Yes, the visitor was Chief Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth, long-standing rival and childhood friend of Phoenix Wright. After greeting the younger members of the Agency, Edgeworth turned his attention to his old friend. Now Edgeworth was no stranger to the Wright Anything Agency, but seeing Iris gave him pause, having not paid as much attention to her sentence as Phoenix had. He quickly recovered and greeted the former nun, "Sister Iris, a pleasure to see you again."

"It's just Iris now, Mr. Edgeworth. I can't exactly be a nun anymore," Iris said as she adjusted her engagement ring.

"Congratulations both of you, I expect that I will be invited to the wedding," it wasn't a question.

"Well my choices for best man are you or Larry, Miles so what do you think?" Phoenix asked.

"Speaking of Larry, I wonder if you might be interested in defending him," Edgeworth said.

"What happened?" Phoenix asked.

"He was accused of murder, what do you think happened?" Edgeworth asked.

"Who is the victim?" Phoenix asked.

"A woman named Elke Hubsch," Edgeworth answered.

"When is the trial?" Phoenix asked. _I have a bad feeling about this_, he thought.

"Tomorrow morning," Edgeworth told him.

"But that leaves me almost no time to investigate, why am I just finding out now?" Phoenix asked.

"Blame Larry, he's the one who wasted his phone call," Edgeworth told his old friend.

"Leave it to Larry to kill my good mood," Phoenix said as he felt a headache coming on.

"'When something smells, it's usually the Butz,' Wright," was all Edgeworth added.

"Uh, who is Larry?" Athena asked the question that was on her, Apollo, and Trucy's mind.

"Larry Butz is this guy Edgeworth and I know from elementary school," Phoenix started.

"He's little more than a blight on society yet he can prove useful every now and then," Edgeworth continued.

"He did save us during your murder trial. Manfred von Karma would have framed you for Richard Hammond's murder if Larry hadn't shown up," Phoenix said in his absent friend's defense.

"It does not change the fact that he is a womanizer, albeit an unsuccessful one, and trouble maker," Edgeworth rebutted.

"He did get pretty bad a few years back," Phoenix admitted.

"What do you mean, Feenie?" Iris asked.

"Well after my first trial, Larry was the defendant then too, he tried to flirt with my mentor Mia Fey. Months later, he would make passes at Maya when he was supposedly dating another woman. Two years later he claimed he sworn off women, during which time he made unsuccessful passes at a married woman, Desiree DeLite, Maya, Franziska von Karma, you, and even remarked, in all seriousness that he wouldn't have a problem dating Pearls, who was nine at the time. The only meaningful relationship he's had that I know of was with a model named Cindy Stone, who was the victim in the trial I just mentioned," Phoenix explained.

"I don't remember a man named Larry Butz, Feenie," Iris said as she wracked he brain trying to put a face to the name.

"I believe that he called himself Laurice Deauxnim when you met him," Edgeworth told her.

"I didn't know about that side of Mr. Laurice," Iris said.

"Speaking of, girls, I know I can't really stop you but I would rather you not associate with Larry more than you have to," Phoenix said to Athena and Trucy.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that, Mr. Wright," Athena said, having no desire to meet Larry Butz.

"What Athena said Daddy, just keep him away from Mommy," Trucy told Phoenix.

"Feenie! Mr. Laurice is your friend," Iris reprimanded.

"Yeah he is, and I know he's harmless, but I don't want him near Trucy or Athena or you unless I'm there to run interference. Edgeworth and I seem to be the only ones who can deal with him," Phoenix said.

"I disagree, Franziska handled him pretty well," Edgeworth stated.

"I mean without resorting to violence," Phoenix added.

"Now that everyone is up to speed, maybe we should go meet this guy," Apollo suggested, having remained silent throughout the conversation.

"Maybe I should question him myself, Apollo. If you talk to him your bracelet will be going off the whole time you're there," Phoenix told his senior protégé as he followed Edgeworth out the door.

* * *

_February 27, 3:21 PM_

_Detention Center Visitor's Room_

After Edgeworth had dropped him off at the Detention Center, Phoenix went straight to the Visitor's Room and waited for the guard to bring Larry in.

_I hope the real killer is as dumb as Sahwit otherwise Larry might be in trouble. Speaking of trouble I'd better not tell him Iris and I are engaged right now_, Phoenix thought.

"NIIIIIIIIIICCCCCKK, about time you got here," Larry said as he just seemed to appear.

"Well I would have been here sooner Larry, but I only just found out about this twenty minutes ago. If Edgeworth hadn't shown up and told me you would be stuck with some stranger defending you tomorrow. Now, care to explain what happened?" Phoenix asked.

"It was awful Nick, the cops show up out of nowhere and arrest me. They said I killed Elke but I would never do that, I couldn't hurt my Elke-welky. She told me she was out of town for a modeling gig, I didn't even know she was home," Larry said, panic evident in his voice.

"So why were you arrested?" Phoenix asked. _This scenario sounds very familiar, I hope some statue/clock isn't involved,_ he thought.

"Like I said she was out of town but was due in today, I thought her roommate was picking her up from the airport. I swung by her place and the door was locked so I thought she was still out. I guess someone saw me leaving and thought I was fleeing the scene or whatever the phrase is," Larry explained.

"So she died around the time you left?" Phoenix asked, not really expecting an answer from Larry. Think on it a bit more he asked, "Why were you a suspect if the door was locked? Do you have a key to her apartment?"

"No, she wouldn't give me one without her roommate's say-so, something about it being rude giving me free access to a place that is only half hers," Larry told him.

_Larry, rude, no never,_ Phoenix thought sarcastically.

"Hey, I know what you're thinking and you're wrong; I know about manners, I did graduate junior high!" Larry yelled.

"Alright, where is the crime scene, I need to see if I can investigate," Phoenix explained to his spazzy friend.

"She lived at the Sunrise Arms Apartment Complex, Condo 202. Oh EEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLKE!" Larry wailed.

"Okay, Larry I will get to the bottom of this don't worry," Phoenix said as he got up to leave.

"Don't bother Nick, my life is over- oh she's pretty hot," Larry said as he spotted a female inmate.

_Well at least he's resilient, _Phoenix thought. "Larry, that is Alita Tiala, she's in here for trying to frame her fiancée for a murder she committed," Phoenix warned.

"It's the duty of upstanding citizens like me to try to rehabilitate criminals like her," Larry said as the guard came to escort him back to holding.

_If memory serves that girl was essentially Dahlia Hawthorne lite, I don't know who I should feel sorry for, her or Larry_. _Maybe I should swing by the Agency, I'll see if anyone wants to help me investigate,_ Phoenix thought as he left for the Wright Anything Agency and then the crime scene.

* * *

_February 27 4:00 PM_

_Wright Anything Agency_

"Honey, I'm home!" Phoenix called as he opened entered the Wright Anything Agency. _I've always wanted to say that_, he thought.

"Feenie, how was Mr. Laurice?" Iris asked. _Honey, I think I like the sound of that,_ she thought.

"He was better than expected. Actually I came back to ask if anyone wanted to investigate with me," Phoenix said.

"Oh, Iris you should be Mr. Wright's assistant for this case," Athena suggested.

"No, I couldn't, I don't know anything about law," Iris said.

"Neither did Maya and she was my co-council for three years," Phoenix said. _Neither did I for that first year, but I think I'll keep that to myself,_ he added mentally.

"Yeah Mommy, do it," Trucy chimed in.

"I think it would be cute, like a couple's exercise or something," Athena added.

"Aren't couple's exercises used when a relationship is on the rocks?" Apollo asked.

"DETAILS, WHO NEEDS 'EM?" Widget piped up.

"You realize you're a defense attorney right?" Apollo asked, not believing what he just heard.

"We're getting off topic here. Mommy you should help Daddy on this case, you two would look adorable at the Defense Bench together," Trucy said, cutting off Athena and Apollo's conversation.

"I'm all for the idea but it's up to you, Rissy," Phoenix said.

"Well, if you think I'll be of any help…" Iris trailed off.

"Remember what I told you back in college?" Phoenix asked.

"You said a quite a few things, Feenie," Iris pointed out as politely as she could.

"I was worried about midterms and you were trying to cheer me up," Phoenix reminded.

After a minute of thought, Iris remembered what her fiancée was talking about.

* * *

_"Feenie, don't worry so much, you'll do just fine," a nineteen-year-old Iris, who was posing as her sister Dahlia, told a twenty-one-year-old Phoenix Wright._

_"But Dollie, what if I don't, what if I fail, I can probably kiss any chance of a career in law good-bye right now if I can't pass some simple midterm exams," the future ace attorney worried._

_Smack! Iris had slapped Phoenix to stop his negative train of thought. "Phoenix Wright, you will get through these exams and you will be a great lawyer someday. You said there was someone you needed to help so you can't just give up," Iris lectured. "You do still believe you can help them, right?" she asked._

_As he put his larger hand over the small, dainty one that was still on his cheek, Phoenix said, "Dollie, thank you. You always know just how to make me feel better."_

_"I'm happy to help, Feenie," Iris told him._

_"Dollie, promise you won't ever leave me?" Phoenix almost begged._

Oh Feenie, I wish I could,_ Iris thought. "I'd be happy to, Feenie, but why?" she asked._

_"Because when you're by my side I feel like I can do anything no matter how impossible it may seem," Phoenix told her._

_It was cheesy, it was clichéd, and it was still the sweetest thing Iris had ever heard because her Feenie had said it._

* * *

"I meant it, Rissy. You really do make me feel like I can do anything," Phoenix said, with sincerity.

_Feenie, _Iris thought, touched by Phoenix's words and by the memory. "Okay," she said before realizing, "I don't have anything to wear that would be appropriate for court though."

"There isn't really a dress code, Maya always wore her acolyte outfit and Prosecutor Gavin always wears leather clothes and those are far from formal," Phoenix said.

"Alright then, let's go investigate," Iris said, no longer worried about being a burden.

"Have fun you two," Trucy called out as the couple left for the crime scene.

* * *

_February 27, 4:45 PM_

_Sunrise Arms Apartment Complex_

The apartment complex wasn't anything grand, certainly not a place where one would expect a model to live. It wasn't dilapidated or uncared for, but it was the very definition of the word "generic."

"I guess the investigation is over," Phoenix said, noticing the lack of police presence, on the second floor.

"What if we can't get in?" Iris asked.

"All we can do is ask the manager. If they say no there is nothing we can do," Phoenix explained.

"It hardly seems fair that the prosecution and the police can go in whenever and as long as they want and look but you and other defense attorneys can't. It's almost like the legal system was designed to find the defendant guilty," Iris said.

"Yeah, it almost seems as though Manfred von Karma designed the current system," Phoenix said.

"Who is Manfred von Karma? You've mentioned him twice today," Iris said.

"I'll tell you tonight," Phoenix said as they found the manager's apartment and knocked.

"Hello," a gaunt, older man said as he opened the door and entered a coughing fit.

"Hi, my name is-," Phoenix started.

"Phoenix Wright, I'd recognize you anywhere," the manager said clearing his throat.

"Not to be rude but have we met?" Phoenix asked.

"No, but I doubt anyone in this city doesn't know who you are. My name is Manny Jerr" the man said.

_I hope that's a good thing, _Phoenix thought. "I was wondering if my assistant and I could investigate Condo 202?" Phoenix asked.

"I'd love to oblige Mr. Wright but the occupant moved back in after the police investigated and cleaned up. She made it quite clear that she didn't want visitors, she wants to get ready for tomorrow's trial," the manager said.

"Then would it be alright if we asked you a few questions?" Phoenix asked.

"I'm afraid I didn't know about the murder until I heard it from the police. I was out grocery shopping; I have the receipt to prove it. And I'm not sure if it helps but Miss Hubsch was still alive when I left, she was just getting back from her trip out-of-town," the man said.

"Can I see the receipt?" Phoenix asked.

"Certainly," the man said as he pulled out a slip of paper.

Checking the date and receipt Phoenix took note all the details, _Today's date and the time of check out. Dietary staples, cough syrup, basic hygiene products,_ the ace attorney listed off in his head. Phoenix then said, "Alright, thank you."

**Receipt added to court record.**

"I don't know how much it will help but I don't think the poor girl's roommate did it. Sweet as sugar, both of them, why just today before that terrible incident they let me borrow their car to go grocery shopping," Mr. Jerr said.

"The both shared a car?" Phoenix asked. _That sounds rather inconvenient, _he thought.

"The two of them worked for the same modeling agency apparently," Mr. Jerr explained.

"Would you be willing to sign an affidavit testifying about the car?" Phoenix asked.

"If you think it will help, Mr. Wright, because I don't quite believe the young man the police arrested killed Miss Hubsch either," Mr. Jerr told the ace attorney.

**Manny Jerr's Affidavit added to court record.**

"Feenie, what do we do now?" Iris asked.

"Not much else we can do, Rissy. I know Larry is innocent so I'm sure everything will work out," Phoenix said trying to be optimistic. _Why is it that nothing involving Larry can be easy?_ he thought as they headed for home and prepared for tomorrow.

* * *

**_Turnabout Basics_**

_Investigation-Day 1 End_

* * *

**Court Record**

**Attorney's Badge:** All important proof of my profession.

**Receipt: **Proves that the manager was out shopping the morning of the incident.

**Manny Jerr's Affidavit:** Mr. Manny Jerr statement that says he used the car the victim and her roommate owned to go shopping.

**Profiles:**

**Iris Fey: Gender-Female/Age-33 **

My college sweetheart and my fiancée, I'm counting the days until she's my wife.

**Apollo Justice: Gender-Male/Age-23**

A lawyer at the Wright Anything Agency. He helped me clear my name a year-and-a-half ago.

**Athena Cykes: Gender-Female/Age-18**

A lawyer at the Wright Anything Agency. Can hear the voice of people's hearts.

**Trucy Wright: Gender-Female/Age-16**

My daughter and an aspiring magician. I adopted her eight years ago.

**Miles Edgeworth: Gender-Male/Age-34**

My childhood friend and Chief Prosecutor. He helped streamline the process of getting my Attorney's Badge back.

**Larry Butz: Gender-Male/Age-34**

My childhood friend and current client. Probably the unluckiest man alive.

**Elke Hubsch: Gender-Female/Age-Deceased**

The victim in this case. Larry's most recent girlfriend.

**Manny Jerr: Gender-Male/Age-50**

Manager of the apartment complex where the murder took place. An older man who claims he was out at the time of the murder.

* * *

**I hope this was a good opening for the first trial, I thought it would be better than just starting at the trial. I wanted everyone to know what happened since Turnabout Valentine.**

**My plan is to update every two weeks but I ask that none of you hold me to that.**

**Until next time, read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Turnabout Basics: Trial

* * *

**I have returned. I apologize for taking so long but some things came up.**

**I felt the need to redo the first chapter so check it out if you haven't already. I think it's a definite improvement.**

**Time for the trial: Which Payne will Phoenix and Iris face in court this time? How will they prove Larry innocent? Who really kill Elke? We'll get to that I promise, but bear with me, writing the trial part is harder than I thought it would be, and honestly I thought it would be hard to begin with.**

**I don't own Phoenix Wright.**

* * *

_February 28 9:41 AM_

_District Court Defendant's Lobby No. 3_

_So tired, I'm so nervous and I'm just assisting the Defense,_ Iris thought as she tried her best to stay awake and look positive.

"Are you alright Rissy?" Phoenix asked his fiancée/assistant.

"Just a little nervous Feenie, that's all," she answered.

"I know, you were tossing and turning all night," Phoenix said.

"I didn't mean to keep you up," Iris replied, feeling guilty.

"You didn't, holding you was probably the only thing that got me to sleep last night," Phoenix told Iris, causing her to blush.

_That was probably the only reason I was able to get any sleep too, _Iris thought. Before either of them could say anymore they were interrupted by their client.

"NNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCK! You're gonna help right? Cuz I swear I didn't kill my precious Elke-welky," Larry said.

"Feenie will help Mr. Laurice, you don't need to worry about that," Iris told the rather emotional man.

Recognizing Iris calmed Larry down and caused him to revert back to being a failed Casanova.

"Iris, hey, how's it going? What say we go grab lunch after Nick wins this case, just you and me?" He asked.

"Larry, I will thank you not to make a pass at my fiancée," Phoenix ground out through gritted teeth.

"Nice one Nick," Larry laughed. He then noticed neither Phoenix nor Iris were laughing and asked, "You are joking right Nick?"

"No Mr. Laurice, we're both very serious," Iris told him as she showed him her engagement ring.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Larry whined.

_I knew he'd react this way, _Phoenix thought. Taking a deep breath he then got ready to lecture his friend, "Larry, stop it! You are in a court of law and accused of murder, so I need you to focus."

"How could you do this NNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCK!" Larry carried on.

"Uh, maybe because I love her, Larry. Now that I answered your question I'm hoping you'll grow up in the next five seconds and answer mine," Phoenix said, starting to lose his patience.

"No way, let's see how good you are in court without my help," Larry said as he went off to the far end of the lobby.

"He does realize that if I lose then he loses, right?" Phoenix asked Iris. _Although_, he thought semi-seriously, _if it didn't mean that a murderer would get away I might actually consider throwing this case. _When he noticed Iris just looking at him with a smile on her face he asked,

"What's up Rissy?"

"I love you too, Feenie," Iris said as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Yeah, sorry I was arguing with Larry when I said that," Phoenix said sheepishly.

"It's alright," Iris said, giggling.

"Will the defendant please enter the courtroom?" the baliff asked.

"That's our cue Rissy," Phoenix said as they followed Larry into the courtroom and made for the Defense Bench.

* * *

As the defense and prosecution took their places and the gallery filled up with people the Judge made his way to the bench.

"Court is now in session for the trial of Larry Butz," the judge declared.

"The defense is ready, Your Honor," Phoenix stated.

"The prosecution is also ready, Your Honor," a short-statured, forgettable-looking man said. The man looked over to Phoenix and then said, "Mr. Wright, I had heard that you returned to the courtroom. I am sorry that I could not prosecute against any of your clients until now."

"That's fine Mr. Payne, your younger brother, Gaspan, was able to simulate the experience," Phoenix told the now identified Winston Payne.

"Ah, I saw you enter this courtroom a promising, young lawyer and now here you stand as the Comeback King of the Courtroom once more," Payne said reminiscing.

"Mr. Payne, now is not the time for a trip down memory lane, and if memory serves the first time you saw Mr. Wright in a courtroom was when he was a college student accused of murder," The Judge said.

Iris seemed to shrink at that memory, her Feenie came so close to going to prison for something that her sister had done. It wasn't until after Phoenix gave her hand a gentle and reassuring squeeze that she stood up straight again.

"Mr. Wright, who is that with you?" His Honor asked, finally taking notice of Iris.

"Y-y-yes, n-name and occupation: My name is Iris Fey and I'm Mr. Wright's fiancée and assistant," Iris said, nervousness apparently getting the better of her.

"No need to be nervous young lady. Now that I get a good look at you, you do seem familiar," the Judge mused.

"I was the defendant in the Hazakura Temple incident, Your Honor," Iris said.

"Ah yes I remember now, what a case that was," the Judge said remembering one of the biggest, or at least the strangest, cases to grace his courtroom. Remembering that there was a trial going on he said, "But there will be time for that later. Your opening statement Mr. Payne, if you please."

"The victim Elke Hubsch was murdered in an apartment she shared with her roommate. According to the autopsy report she was murdered at 10 AM and the cause was blunt force trauma to the head," Payne said as he presented the autopsy report.

"Hmm, yes the court accepts this into evidence," the Judge said.

**Autopsy Report added to Court Record.**

Putting theier copy of the report between himself and Iris on the table Phoenix started reading, _Time of death: 10:00 AM. Cause of Death was a single blow to the head. Death was instantaneous. Items found on the deceased include the key to her apartment, her driver's license, and credit cards._

"The victim's blood was found on an altered statue of The Kiss," Payne continued, presenting the statue in question.

"Someone altered one of the works of Auguste Rodin? How horrible," The Judge said in all seriousness.

_I never pegged His Honor as an art buff, _Phoenix thought

"Apparently the accused sculpted this himself as a gift for the victim. The defendant sculpted the statue but put his and the victim's faces on the statue instead. It was this very statue that took the victim's life," Payne explained to the distraught Judge.

"A gift of love turned into a tool of death, I've lost count of how many times I've heard that scenario," the Judge said solemnly. Remembering that he was presiding over a trial he collected himself and said, "The Court accepts this into evidence."

"**The Kiss" added to Court Record.**

_I wonder what secret this statue has, _Phoenix thought as he remembered the last statue Larry sculpted.

"Mr. Laurice certainly has a gift for art," Iris whispered.

"His existence is kind of a work of art," Phoenix added quietly.

"Mr. Payne, the prosecution may now call its first witness," The Judge said.

"The prosecution calls the defendant, Larry Butz, to the stand," Payne declared.

_Wow, déjà vu, _Phoenix thought.

He must have looked distracted, because Iris asked, "Feenie?"

"Sorry Rissy, it's just that this is starting out almost exactly like my first case, I just hope Payne doesn't try to get a rise out of Larry again," Phoenix told her.

"Witness, please state your name and occupation," Payne requested.

"Larry Butz and I guess I'm a murder suspect," Larry said, looking completely defeated.

"No Mr. Butz, what is it you do for a living?" the Judge asked.

"The defendant is currently between opportunities, but is trying to make a living as an artist," Payne told the Judge.

"If you knew then why did you ask?" Larry asked.

_Nice one Larry, _Phoenix thought. He looked over at Iris to see that she was worrying about their chances after Larry's remark.

"It's standard procedure, Mr. Butz," The Judge explained.

"Now, Mr. Butz, is it not true that your relationship with the defendant had been rather rocky as of late?" Payne asked.

"Watch it buddy, Elke and I were perfect together, like Tony and Maria from _West Side Story_!" Larry yelled.

_Bad choice of analogy, Larry/Mr. Laurice,_ the couple at the defense bench thought.

"My investigation tells me that she was trying to avoid you and that there was never an out-of-town gig," Payne said.

"Lies, all of it! We were super close, we were the envy of all the other couples, me the artist, and Elke the model with a heart of gold. She would never hurt me like that, all she did was try to help people!" Larry ranted

"Your Honor, the victim's planner, the day of her supposed show lists a meeting with a "Dean" at noon," Payne said.

**Planner added to Court Record.**

"She was obviously seeing another man, so tell me, Mr. Butz: What do you think of Miss Hubsch now?" Payne asked.

"Objection!" Phoenix yelled. "Your Honor, my client clearly had no knowledge of any "Dean," that question is irrelevant," he continued.

"Nick, just let them give me the death penalty, then I can get the answers from Elke myself," Larry started to whine.

"Let's continue with the trial first, shall we?" The Judge suggested.

"I believe that the accused's motive is clear," Payne said smugly.

"Yes, quite," The Judge concurred.

"Feenie, this doesn't look good," Iris said.

"Everything will be fine," Phoenix told her. _I hope._

"Next question! You went to the victim's apartment on the day of the murder, did you not?" Payne asked.

"I might have," Larry said, in a failed attempt to be cool and cryptic.

Phoenix glared at his old friend all the while thinking, _Larry, ANSWER THE QUESTION!_

Noticing the look he was getting Larry decided to cooperate and said, "Yeah I was there."

After that statement the gallery was abuzz with all kinds of chatter.

"Order, order," the Judge called out.

"She told me she would be back that day so I went to see if she needed help unpacking, but her door was locked, then I noticed that her car was gone. So I figured she wasn't home yet and decided to come back later," Larry explained.

"Objection! Your Honor, the defendant is lying," Payne said.

"Can you prove that Mr. Payne?" the Judge asked

"The Prosecution is prepared to call a witness who saw the defendant leaving the scene at the time of the murder," Payne said.

"Very well, Mr. Payne, proceed," the Judge ordered.

The doors to the Courtroom No. 3 opened and in walked a rather enchanting looking brunette woman. Recalling Mr. Jerr's words, Phoenix and Iris could immediately see why this woman was employed as a model.

As the woman practically sashayed to the witness stand, Iris began to feel self-conscious. Other than when she was posing as her sister Iris had never had to worry about how she looked simply because, as a nun at Hazakura, she had never needed to. But the tan woman at the witness stand was making her feel ugly and plain. Iris was shaken from her thoughts by a gentle squeeze on her hand. Looking over she saw her Feenie's loving gaze and her worries started to fade. The next words out of her fiancée's mouth would prevent Iris from doubting her beauty ever again.

"If you want, when the cross-examination starts, I can ask her how it feels to be the second most beautiful woman in this courtroom," he whispered.

Iris knew that Phoenix couldn't ask that question unless he wanted to be held in contempt of court but it helped her remember something important. From their time together at Ivy University, to the visits at the Detention Center, and even now, Phoenix Wright only had eyes for Iris Fey. Feeling better and deciding to play along Iris quietly, and playfully, scolded, "No badgering the witness, Mr. Wright."

"Witness, please state your name and occupation," Payne said.

"Mercedes Moreno, I work as model," Miss Moreno stated.

"What is your relationship to the victim?" Payne asked.

"I was her roommate and her co-worker," Moreno answered.

"Miss Moreno, you may proceed with your testimony. Please tell the court what you witnessed on the day of the murder.

-Moreno's Testimony-

"Elke had just returned home from a trip out of town. She had been in New York for a few days."

"After getting home from the airport, both of us were in the mood for brunch, but neither of us wanted to make anything. So I went out to get sandwiches at the nearby deli."

"As I pulled into the parking lot at the complex I saw the defendant leaving."

"I will admit that I only saw him from the back, but after I found out what happened to Elke, I realized how fortunate I was that he didn't see me."

-End-

"Hmm interesting. Mr. Wright, you may begin your cross-examination," The Judge said.

"Yes, Your Honor," Phoenix said. He then asked Iris, "Did you notice anything odd about that testimony?"

"Not particularly, Feenie," Iris admitted.

"Looks like I should press her for more information then," Phoenix told her.

"That's when you ask for more details right?" she asked.

"Yeah, hopefully I can find a contradiction somewhere," Phoenix said. Turning his attention to the witness Phoenix asked, "Miss Moreno, you said that you only saw the defendant leaving, correct?"

"Yes," Moreno answered.

"But if you only saw this person from the back, how can you be sure it was my client?" Phoenix asked.

"It's hard to mistake Mr. Butz for anyone else," Moreno answered.

_That's true, so much for mistaken identity,_ Phoenix thought. Thinking quickly Phoenix asked, "What was the state of your condo?"

"Well the door was locked, but that was the only other thing of note besides my dead roommate," Moreno said in a snarky tone.

_Wow, witnesses do not like me,_ Phoenix thought. Turning to the Judge, Phoenix said, "Your Honor, the defense requests that detail be added to the testimony."

"Alright, I'd like to see where you're going with this, Mr. Wright. Miss Moreno, of you please," the Judge said.

"I don't mind," Moreno said.

"The door was locked when I got home, Mr. Butz must have locked it."

"Miss Moreno, the defendant didn't have a key to the apartment, how did he lock the door?" Phoenix asked.

"He must have taken Elke's key," Moreno said, sounding almost pleading.

"Objection! Miss Moreno, Miss Hubsch's key was found on her, my client could not have taken it," Phoenix told her.

"Uh, well I, I mean," Moreno sputtered, which got the people in the gallery going.

"Order, order!" the Judge said trying to calm the spectators.

"Feenie, you're amazing," Iris said.

"Thanks Rissy, but this is where it gets difficult," Phoenix said.

"Miss Moreno, perjury is a very serious offense, you should be very careful from here on out," the Judge warned.

"I'm sorry, Your Honor," Moreno said as she prepared to testify again.

-The Truth about the Key-

"I didn't mean to lie; I know Mr. Butz doesn't have a copy of the key."

"There are, however, only three places he could have gotten a key."

"If he didn't have Elke's key, and I know he didn't have my key, then he must have the manager's key."

"He's such a sweet and trusting man, so it wouldn't have been that hard to get it, provided that he knows who you are."

"I'm sure Mr. Butz just asked the manager for his key."

-End-

"She makes Mr. Jerr sound so unprofessional," Iris commented.

_That's putting it nicely,_ Phoenix thought.

"Mr. Wright, your cross-examination," the Judge reminded the ace attorney.

"Yes, Your Honor," Phoenix said. Turning his attention to the witness Phoenix asked, "Miss Moreno, you say that Mr. Jerr is a trusting man, is he trusting enough to leave his door unlocked?"

"What do you mean?" Moreno asked, starting to sweat.

"I mean that Mr. Manny Jerr claims to have been out grocery shopping at the time of the murder, and I find it highly unlikely that my client stole the key, killed Miss Hubsch, locked the door, and then returned the key," Phoenix explained.

"Mr. Jerr couldn't have been shopping, his car was in the shop at the time," Moreno countered.

"Yes Mr. Wright, perhaps the poor man was just confused one of his tenants was just murdered," Payne added.

"I have proof that he went out shopping, I have a copy of his receipt," Phoenix said as he presented the slip of paper.

"Well that changes things doesn't it?" the Judge asked rhetorically.

"Objection! How did he go shopping for everything on this receipt, he didn't have a vehicle?" Payne asked.

"The witness let him borrow her car," Phoenix said simply.

"That's an interesting theory Phoenix Wrong, but you have now proof of that," Moreno said smugly.

"Phoenix Wrong, that was uncalled for," Iris said.

"I've heard worse," Phoenix shrugged. Turning back to the witness Phoenix said, "It's not just a theory and I can prove it, Mr. Jerr signed an affidavit testifying to that fact."

"Well now, this Manny Jerr is thorough: make; model; color; and even the license plate number," His Honor said impressed by Mr. Jerr's attention to detail.

"Objection! Your Honor, what does this prove?" Payne asked.

"I believe that it proves that the witness has been lying to the court from the very beginning, she was in the condo at the time of the murder," Phoenix declared.

"It's a shame you can't prove it," Moreno said as she regained her composure.

"What do you mean, Miss Moreno?" the Judge asked.

"I will admit that I was in the apartment that day, I do live there after all," Moreno said smugly.

_That's true,_ Phoenix thought as he began to sweat.

"The fact is I don't have a motive and your client does," Moreno continued.

"This isn't good," Phoenix said.

"That's strange," Iris mused.

"What is, Rissy?" Phoenix asked.

"On the statue, there is some powder on the bottom," Iris told him.

"Huh?" was Phoenix's response. Taking a closer look he said, "I wonder what it is."

"Mr. Wright, does the defense have anything else to add?" the Judge asked.

"Your Honor, my co-council has discovered some strange powder on the statue, I think it is worth examining," Phoenix said.

"Mr. Payne do you have any objections?" the Judge asked.

"None Your Honor, it couldn't possibly change anything," Payne said smugly.

"Then Baliff, have an analysis run on the powder," the Judge ordered.

"Feenie, does Miss Moreno look nervous to you," Iris asked.

Taking a good look at the woman at the witness stand, Phoenix noticed that she was sweating bullets. "Yeah, she does," he answered.

* * *

Five minutes later the baliff had returned with the results of the analysis. "Your Honor, the analysis says that the powder was residue from an amphetamine tablet," the baliff said.

"What!?" the Judge yelled.

"Amphetamines!?" Payne screeched. At the mention of possible drug use the gallery was in an uproar.

"Order! Order! Order!" the Judge shouted.

"Feenie, what does this mean?" Iris asked.

"It may shift this case in our favor, and it would explain Miss Moreno's behavior if my hunch is correct," Phoenix explained.

"What does it matter?" Moreno asked.

"What?" the Judge asked.

"Whether or not I take amphetamines, legally or otherwise, has no bearing on this trial," Moreno said.

"Miss Moreno, are you admitting that you abuse amphetamines?" the Judge asked.

"I'm not admitting anything. The fact is Mr. Butz has a motive and I don't. Elke went to New York to meet with a "Dean" and Mr. Butz found out and killed her in a jealous rage, what's in that planner is all motive you need," Moreno said, knowing that Phoenix didn't have her yet.

_She's a slippery one, I'll give her that,_ Phoenix thought as he slumped over.

"She was right about the planner being the key to the motive, Feenie," Iris told him.

"What do you mean?" Phoenix asked.

"I was flipping through the planner and I found these," Iris said holding out a program and a pamphlet.

**Dean Foundation Fashion Show Program added to Court Record.**

**Dealing with Chemical Dependency Pamphlet added to Court Record.**

"Rissy, have I ever told you how wonderful you are?" Phoenix asked.

All Iris did in response was blush.

Turning to the Judge, Phoenix said, "Your Honor, thanks to my lovely assistant I can explain everything."

"What do you mean, Mr. Wright?" the Judge asked.

"Miss Hubsch was indeed out of town for something involving a "Dean." This program is from a charity fashion show that was sponsored by the Dean Foundation," Phoenix said as he presented the program.

"So she wasn't seeing another man, but now we're back to no motive and no suspect" the Judge said.

"That's where this pamphlet comes in," Phoenix said as he presented the other piece of evidence Iris found.

"'Dealing with Chemical Dependency' why would she need that?" the Judge asked.

"I believe that Miss Hubsch picked up this pamphlet for her roommate Miss Moreno," Phoenix stated.

"That would certainly explain a few things if that were true," the Judge said.

"All we need is for Miss Moreno to take a drug test and to see if she has prescriptions for what may be found in her system," Phoenix said.

"There's no need," Moreno said.

"Miss Moreno, are you…?" the Judge started to ask.

"Elke was a great model but she lacked tact, when she mentioned my substance abuse I jumped to the conclusion that she was going to blackmail me. There's no excuse for what I did, but I like to think that if I had seen the pamphlet I wouldn't have reacted so violently," Moreno said.

"According to this pamphlet, the side effects involving amphetamines include paranoia, aggression, and violence, but you were rational enough to try to frame someone else. However, your punishment will be decided in a different trial Miss Moreno," the Judge said.

"I understand," Moreno said, resigned to her fate.

"But for now, I find the defendant, Larry Butz, not guilty," the Judge declared.

* * *

_February 28 12:41 PM_

_District Court Defendant's Lobby No. 3_

"Wow, Mr. Wright I think Iris might be the only one with better luck then you," Athena said as she and Apollo came to see their boss and his fiancée.

"Athena's right, it's almost like she was meant to be your co-council," Apollo added.

"I didn't do anything special," Iris said, feeling embarrassed.

"Rissy, you saved the entire case, I wish I was half as perceptive as you," Phoenix said.

"Well that's great for all of you but what about me?" Larry asked.

"Ah, Larry I'm sorry, how are you holding up?" Phoenix asked.

"How do you think I feel, my girlfriend was murdered and, oh wow she's cute," was all Larry said before he took off after a woman from the gallery.

"I don't think we're getting paid for this one, Rissy," Phoenix commented.

"Well we helped out an old friend, that's something," Iris said looking on the bright side of things.

"Yeah, I guess," Phoenix said, not sharing her enthusiasm.

"Feenie, that was fun, can I be your co-council again next time?" Iris asked.

"I think I'd like that Rissy. As long as you two are okay with taking on cases yourselves," Phoenix said.

"We'll be fine Boss, you two just enjoy yourselves on the next case," Athena said.

"Well as much as anyone can enjoy a murder investigation," Apollo added.

"Sounds good, but for now let's get back to the Agency, we still have a wedding to plan," Phoenix said.

"Yeah," Iris agreed, excited and apprehensive about what was to come next.

* * *

_Turnabout Basics-End_

* * *

**And done. I hope the trial was up to par, I'm a little worried that I gave it a coop out ending. Still there have been perps who have been genuinely sorry for their actions, like Acro and Marlon Rimes, although both of those cases were accidents, but still.**

**If anyone has advice for writing trials it would be greatly appreciated since there are four more to go. In case any of you are wondering Simon, Klavier, Franziska, and Edgeworth will be prosecuting.**

**I'm wondering if I should have Dahlia involved in the final case; let me know what you think.**

**Read and Review and I'll see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Turnabout Movie: Prologue

* * *

**Hello everyone I'm back. It's time for the second case and I have to say I'm looking forward to this one.**

**About the first case, I know that name puns are a staple of the Ace Attorney franchise, but for the life of me I couldn't think of any. Elke Hubsch and Mercedes Moreno are one time characters from the FX series Archer, which I also don't own. I would say Larry is significantly less intelligent than Archer but fans of that show will know what I mean when I say they think the same way when an attractive woman is around.**

**Now that I've got that out of my system let's get things started. Some of this chapter is going to be a refresher for some actual cases so please bear with me.**

* * *

"…and we're back with the head of Global Studios, Penny Nichols. We're discussing the greatly anticipated movie, _The Iron Shogun: Guardian of Neo Olde Tokyo. _Now Miss Nichols this movie is about the Iron Infant as an adult correct?" The news anchor asked.

"That's correct Mr. Anzers, the Iron Infant is all grown up and the shogun of Neo Olde Tokyo. Without giving too much away the movie will involve old enemies from _The Steel Samurai _and _The Pink Princess_ as well as new ones. While it is a movie for kids we're hoping that this brings in fans of the original series as well as," Penny explained.

"Now will _The Nickel Samurai _have an influence on this movie the way the other shows do?" Anzers asked.

"No, we're trying to distance ourselves from that series, it's a shame too because I remember that we had such high hopes for _The Nickel Samurai_," Penny said.

"Ah yes, I remember that incident. It still gives me chills to think that a star of a kids show could do something like that," Anzers mused. After getting the cue from the producer Anzers then said, "I'm afraid that's all the time we have. Miss Nichols, thank you for joining us today."

"It was a pleasure," Penny responded.

"The movie is called _The Iron Shogun: Guardian of Neo Olde Tokyo_, scheduled to be in theaters next Spring. This is Celebrity Q&A, I'm Quentin Anzers reminding you that if you've got questions, I've got Anzers," Anzers said as his show ended.

* * *

_April 7, 5:20 PM_

_Wright Anything Agency_

"Well Penny seems to have done rather well for herself," Phoenix said offhand once the interview had ended.

"You know her, Boss?" Athena asked.

"Yeah I met her on my third case, back then she was a stagehand" Phoenix said.

"What was the case about, Feenie?" Iris asked.

"The star of _The Steel Samurai: Warrior of Neo Olde Tokyo_, Will Powers, was accused of murdering the actor who played the Evil Magistrate, Jack Hammer. The case went well enough, except for the head of the studio trying to sick her mob buddies on Maya and I before the last day of the trial. Mr. Powers was found innocent, Jack Hammer death was found to be an accident but Dee Vasquez, the producer, was sent to prison for covering up the accident and trying to frame Mr. Powers," Phoenix started.

"I'm hearing some discord in your voice, Boss," Athena said.

"Did something happen on that case?" Trucy asked.

"No, I was just thinking about my other case involving a Global Studios program," Phoenix said

"Does this have anything to do with the Nickel Samurai?" Apollo asked, having studied all of Phoenix's old cases.

"You've got it, Apollo, one year later, Mr. Powers invited Maya, Pearls, and I to the 'Hero of Heroes Grand Prix' as thanks for defending him. The Nickel Samurai, Matt Engarde, beat out the Jammin' Ninja, Juan Corrida, and that's where the case started. Corrida and Engarde had a very unhealthy rivalry; nothing was off limits between those two. A few years prior Corrida was going to marry a woman named Celeste Inpax, but broke it off when Engarde told him that he had a previous relationship with Inpax. Betrayed and heart-broken she committed suicide. Supposedly, she left a suicide note, but that was a rumor that Corrida started. After the Grand Prix, Corrida, dressed as the Nickel Samurai was going to reveal the contents of the note at a press conference in an effort to destroy Engarde. Engarde, however, hired an assassin known as Shelly de Killer to kill Corrida," Phoenix started.

"How awful," Iris gasped.

"That's disgusting," Athena said appalled.

"It's about to get worse. Now, de Killer always leaves a card with a picture of a pink conch shell at the scene when he kills a mark so that everyone knows it was him and so no blame will fall on his client. The problem was Engarde's manager, Adrian Andrews, found it and picked it up while she was tampering with the crime scene," Phoenix continued.

"Wait, why was Engarde's manager looking for Juan Corrida?" Athena asked.

"She was trying to get close to Corrida to find and destroy the suicide note. When she found Corrida dead, she went out of her way to frame Engarde for the crime," Phoenix said.

"Why would she want to frame Engarde if she was his manager?" Trucy asked.

"She wanted to destroy both of them. Celeste Inpax was her mentor, back then she was emotionally dependent on strong women, she had formed some attachment to Franziska von Karma, the latter of who tried to take advantage of that," Phoenix explained.

"That's terrible," Iris said, appalled at that Franziska's past behavior.

"They're both much better than how they were, Miss Andrews is her own person and Franziska doesn't use her father's tactics to win anymore, but I'm getting off topic. de Killer kidnapped my assistant, Maya Fey, and blackmailed me into defending Engarde. He went so far as to shoot Franziska to help get Engarde off the hook. Thankfully, Edgeworth showed up to save the day. He recognized de Killer's calling card and helped keep the trial going while Detective Gumshoe, the lead detective on that case tracked down Maya and crucial evidence. I'll be honest, I'm not proud of how I acted during that trial, I believed Engarde was innocent until the second day of the trial, and I almost got Miss Andrews convicted of murder," Phoenix admitted.

"These things happen, Boss," Athena said, knowing how bad it feels to falsely accuse someone.

"Yeah, but I stopped caring about the truth, I wanted to save Maya even though she wanted Engarde convicted," Phoenix said, disgusted with that memory.

"Feenie someone's life was in danger, anyone would have done the same," Iris said in an attempt to console him.

"I guess, and it all worked out in the end: Franziska showed up with the evidence Gumshoe found and that was just what I needed. You see, de Killer was testifying through a radio in an attempt to get Miss Andrews convicted but he made a great deal of mistakes. de Killer is an assassin that values the bond of trust between himself and his client so he feels the need to meet them in person, but in his testimony he showed everyone that he didn't know that she was a woman. After pointing out that and other inconsistencies he started to realize that I wasn't going to help Engarde anymore, and that's when Franziska showed up with the evidence I needed. Engarde had placed a camera in a gift for Corrida so he could get footage of de Killer's face so he could blackmail him into being his personal assassin," Phoenix explained.

"That man is disgusting!" Trucy said.

"Don't I know it, but once de Killer learned of this he let Maya go and said that Engarde would be his next target. I think he also said he'd do a job for me at a discount," Phoenix finished.

"Who are you gonna use it on?" Apollo asked, jokingly.

Before Phoenix could answer the door opened and in walked Maya and Pearl, the former looking as though Christmas had come early.

"Nick did you see the preview for the 'Iron Shogun'?" she asked.

"We saw it, and I just got done explaining how the old Wright & Co. Law Office was connected to the 'Steel Samurai' meta-series," Phoenix told her.

"Did you tell them that I was the inspiration for the 'Pink Princess'?" Maya asked.

"I was actually focusing more on the Powers and Engarde cases," Phoenix said.

"I don't like Mr. Engarde," Pearl said, remembering that case.

"Don't be such downers you guys, now we've got to go see that movie when it comes out," Maya said, although it sounded like an order.

"You're just going to keep asking until I say yes, aren't you?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes, yes I am," Maya admitted shamelessly.

Before Phoenix could respond there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Phoenix called.

The door opened and in walked his former client, Will Powers. Mr. Powers was just as Phoenix remembered him; a large man with hair like a lion's mane. He had tremendous presence but those who knew him knew he was a big softie.

"Mr. Powers, how have you been?" the ace attorney asked.

"I've been well Mr. Wright, but how are you, I heard that you had a bit of trouble a few years back?" Mr. Powers asked.

"Oh, you heard about that? Yes, I was disbarred but that was cleared up and I've got some fresh blood around the Agency," Phoenix said.

"I can see that, I recognize Miss Fey and I see little Pearl is all grown up now, but I'm afraid I don't know anyone else," Powers said.

"Oh yes, the young man in red is Apollo Justice," Phoenix said as he started introductions.

"A pleasure to meet you sir," Apollo said as he shook hands with their guest.

"The young lady in yellow is Athena Cykes," Phoenix continued.

"Hello Mr. Powers," Athena said.

"The young magician is my daughter, Trucy," Phoenix went on.

"Nice to meet you," Trucy greeted.

"And this beauty is my fiancée, Iris Fey," Phoenix finished.

"Feenie," Iris said embarrassed. She recovered quickly and said, "It's nice to meet you Mr. Powers."

"It's nice see you again Mr. Powers," Pearl said.

"What brings you here?" Maya asked.

"I was wondering if you, Pearl, and Mr. Wright would like to watch the filming of the 'Iron Shogun'. Of course that offer is open for the rest of you as well," Powers said.

"I've never seen a movie set before," Athena said excitedly.

"Sounds like fun," Apollo added.

"It's been a while since we've done anything as a group, and this time Mommy can come," Trucy reminded Phoenix.

"It's a generous offer, Mr. Powers but is it really okay for group of seven people to be present at the filming?" Phoenix asked.

"It's no problem, both Global Studios and I feel like we owe you for what happened with Matt and I still haven't properly thanked you for defending me in court," Powers said.

"Matt Engarde's actions were his own Mr. Powers, but if it won't cause any problems I think we'd all be happy to be there," Phoenix said.

"Nick, you're the best," Maya squealed.

"This will be so much fun," Pearl added, just as excited as Maya.

"Thank you Mr. Powers," Iris said simply.

"It's no problem, filming starts this Saturday at Global Studios, I guess I'll see you there," Powers said as he left.

"I can't wait for Saturday!" Maya squealed.

"Who do you think they got to play the Iron Shogun?" Pearl asked.

"I might have an idea, assuming the person I'm thinking of is still a fan of _The Steel Samurai_, but we'll have to wait and see. Now let's go get dinner," Phoenix said.

"I vote burgers," Maya said as the rest of the Wright Anything Family was talking about the upcoming Saturday.

* * *

**Court Record**

**Attorney's Badge: **All important proof of my profession.

**Profiles**

**Iris Fey: Gender-Female/Age-33 **

My college sweetheart and my fiancée, I'm counting the days until she's my wife.

**Apollo Justice: Gender-Male/Age-23**

A lawyer at the Wright Anything Agency. He helped me clear my name a year-and-a-half ago.

**Athena Cykes: Gender-Female/Age-18**

A lawyer at the Wright Anything Agency. Can hear the voice of people's hearts.

**Trucy Wright: Gender-Female/Age-16**

My daughter and an aspiring magician. I adopted her eight years ago.

**Maya Fey: Gender-Female/Age-27**

My former assistant and Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique.

**Pearl Fey: Gender-Female/Age 17**

A young woman with immense spiritual power. Maya's cousin and Iris's half-sister.

**Will Powers: Gender-Male/Age 34**

A former client and star of many children's programs. Best known for his role as the Steel Samurai. Involved in the making of _The Iron Shogun: Guardian of Neo Olde Tokyo_

**Penny Nichols: Gender Female/Age 27**

Former stagehand and current head of Global Studios. Fan of _The Steel Samurai._

* * *

**Sorry I took so long with the update, a lot of things have been going on. There was meant to be an actual investigation this chapter but then the set-up seemed to turn into a chapter all its own.**

**I will update with the investigation soon, but until then read and review. Try to guess who will be playing the Iron Shogun. I'd ask you to guess who would be prosecuting this case but it has to be Blackquill, I just can't decide whether to have him like **_**The Steel Samurai **_**or consider it insulting, if anyone feels strongly one way or the other let me know.**

**Final question: Does anyone else seem to have an easy time seeing Penny becoming the head of Global Studios in the actual games? It just seems like a good fit to me.**

**Anyway, read and review and I'll see you next time. **


End file.
